Take Out The Trash
by Bezzlo-Sofa
Summary: Set two weeks after Resident Evil 4. Leon is getting home after work when someone plans to give him a very special welcome home gift. LeonxAda. This is my first fanfic take it easy.
1. Chapter 1

Hello people of . I am quite new to writing stories but I have read hundreds of stories. Literally not even kidding. Lol anyways for my first story I just wanted to do a oneshot, I may add chapters on if I get enough reviews but hey I'm off to a good start ^.^ so without further a due, enjoy my story and drop a review to let me know how I did if you can, thanks :D

OH yes I forgot to mention- I do not own Resident Evil nor do I own any of its wonderful characters used in the writing of this fanfiction. I also do not profit form this writing.

* * *

Leon was just getting off after a painfully long day sitting at work doing nothing but paperwork at his desk. After he got back from Spain and returning the presidents daughter home safely, the government gave him two weeks off for recovery. Seems like a short amount of time but hey, beggers can't be choosers. He quickly nodded and waved goodbye's as he was leaving the office until a familiar brunette stopped him on his way out, clad in a casual grey business suit/skirt, and the usual pair of thin glasses.

"Leon have you finished writing you're report on the Spain mission" Hunnigan inquired in a mother tone of voice.

"Why, yes mother I just finished it and it's sitting on my desk as a matter of fact. Oh and my day was terrific thank you for asking, how was yours?" Leon added the last sentence with a little bit more of a sarcastic tone than the first one.

Hunnigan just glared as she walked away to what Leon guessed she was going to pick up the paperwork she wanted.

As Leon walked out of the elevator and into the parking garage he spotted his navy blue jeep that resembled his old jeep he had when he was living in Raccoon City. Shame that he never got to keep that jeep, it was a damn good one but sadly it went up with the rest of that hell hole. Leon got into the vehicle and quickly started the engine and sped out of the parking lot eager to get home and finally go to sleep.

His apartment actually wasn't that for from where he worked, probably 7 blocks away. He occasionally walked to work just to save gas or to get a good work out, but knowing his boss and how he hates being late, most of the time he drove not wanting to make his boss any more grouchier than he already usually was.

He arrived quicker than he thought and made his way inside. As he passed the receptionist he offered a quick smile and nod to the young blond that always worked the nights. He always had a feeling she had a thing for him but ever since Raccoon, he hasn't been able to have a girlfriend. Yeah maybe the occasional drink or two with someone from work, but nothing more than that. His thoughts always seemed to be preoccupied on one other woman that no matter how hard he tried, could never shake her out of his head. Especially lately since the previously called 'bitch-in-the-red-dress' had suddenly showed up making it well known she was still alive and kicking. Saving his life on multiple occasions, had quite in fact gotten him really confused as to which side she was on, his or Weskers. And at the same time raised more and more questions in his head like fluttering butterflies trapped in a jar. But that was to be thought about another time, now all he wanted to do was go upstairs and pass out in his cozy queen sized bed.

As he gradually climbed to the third floor he couldn't help but feel that something was slightly off. Normally when he had these gut feelings they where almost always correct. But fortunately he had his usual Koch USP and his combat knife, both concealed within his jacket. He finally came to his floor finding his apartment C5. As he got his keys out that gut feeling grew stronger, he slowly unlocked the door and turned the nob. Walking in casually not bothering to turn on the light, he knew almost every single thing about his apartment so he didn't need the light on, thinking he knew his apartment better than whoever may be in there with him, he could easily fight within the hall leading to his front door. He threw his keys on the table beside the door ad started to take off his jacket, simultaneously reaching for his knife. He almost had a grip when he felt the cold steel of a gun barrel to the back of his neck. He immediately froze and tensed up, how could whoever this was be stealthy enough for me to not hear him coming up behind me Leon thought.

Suddenly there was that familiar sultry purr of a voice he knew all to well from his dreams, the same one he heard saying how much she cared for him in his arms slowly being taken from him each night.

"Well hello handsome, miss me?" he could hear the cockiness in her voice knowing full well she just caught him, and he was barely 5 feet in his house yet.

"Miss you as in do I miss having a gun put to my head? Or miss you as in you stabbing me in the back every time I turn around? Or both?" That had come out a little harsher than Leon had intended but he was sick and tired of her always showing up uninvited and with a gun to his head. It didn't even phase her though as she scoffed and kept standing, gun not wavering. He guessed years of being an assassin and having insults thrown at you would make you immune to any kind of insults.

"Well someone's a little bit feisty now aren't they?" Leon could just tell by her tone she had that infamous smirk planted on her lips.

"Maybe I would be so 'feisty' if **someone **wasn't pointing their gun at me" Leon said

"Just a precaution, wouldn't want any one getting hurt now would we tiger? So be a good agent and stay still while we get rid of these dangerous toys, wouldn't want a repeat of what happened in Spain would we?"

He felt her hand slowly come across his chest toward his sheath, sending shivers up and down his spine as her hand felt his muscles. God what a tease, thought Leon. She grabbed the knife, puling it out and tossing it across the floor. Slowly she did the same to his gun, when she was satisfied she pulled the gun away and backed up allowing him to turn around and flick on the light allowing him to finally get a look at her. Seeing her wearing a red button up shirt with a few of the buttons undone and rather revealing, also wearing black skinny jeans and red boots. Breath taking like usual, Leon thought though he tried to shake the thoughts as quickly as they appeared.

Finally he asked "What are you doing here Ada?"

Noticing his seriousness she decided it was time to tell him what was happening "Your in danger Leon. Wesker knows I didn't kill you in Spain and now your on his 'take out the trash' list'"

Wesker wanted me dead? Why I never did anything to him?" Inquired Leon

"He knows your a survivor of Raccoon City, and figured the objective of obtaining the Las Plagas sample would be achieved easier without a government agent on our tail. 'Our' as in me and Krauser of coarse." Staring at Leon with dead seriousness as Ada explained the situation, Leon could only assume she was telling the truth

"Why didn't you kill me?" He asked. Only then did Ada look away, He saw an odd emotion flicker across her face. One he didn't recognize. But it disappeared as quickly at it occurred.

"Either way I got the sample, but Wesker can access any kind of files even government files. So he knows for a fact your still alive." Ada Looked back at Leon completely emotionless.

Noticing how she never answered his question he decided to ask"What did you do with the sample?"

Anticipating this question she gave him the most truthful answer she could without giving away to much information "Oh don't worry I gave Wesker a fake sample and the real one is safe in my hands."

Crossing her arms across her chest she casually leaned against the hallway frame while he was interrogating her. She noticed a little bit of shock flash across his face if only for a split second before it returned to his cool and composed mask the government trained him to have on at all times.

"Won't Wesker kill you if he found out it's a fake" Leon asked with a hint of worry in his voice

"He already has, that's why I warned you because I'm also on his hit list." She answered honestly

"What? What are you going to do? Is he coming after us personally? Why-" Leon began until she cut him off.

"Sorry handsome as much as I would enjoy sitting here and playing twenty questions there are things I have to take care of" With a wink she turned around and walked out of the apartment but before she walked out Leon walked forward and closed the door as she was opening it. "You are **not** getting away that easily, you show up saying Wesker's out to get us and then you just try to walk out the door? From my point of view the smartest thing to do at this point it to team up and try to take Wesker down before he gets to us. Then after that you can continue on with your secretive life of being an assassin and a spy and working for whoever you want." He stared at her with complete seriousness on his face. Not taking his hand off the closed door.

"No Leon, if we team up it will just cause more problems." Breaking form his piercing gaze and looking to the floor.

"Why not Ada what kind of problems for once will you jut tell me the truth?" Leon was starting to get irritated he was tired of her always dancing around his questions and always keeping to herself, now he just wanted to let all the feelings and questions out after keeping them bottled up for 6 years.

"Because I don't want to see you get hurt okay? After Raccoon I vowed that I would never let anything happen to you if I could help it. I just can't stand to watch the only person I care about on this Earth get hurt" Ada was still staring at the ground suddenly something shiny and wet fell from her eye trailing down her cheek, Leon couldn't believe that he was actually seeing the great Ada Wong crying.

He slowly brought a hand up to brush away that one tear from her cheek with his thumb, in the process cupping her face and bringing her gaze up to his. Time seemed to be moving in low motion as he slowly leaned in and connected their lips together. They stayed that way for a few seconds not knowing what to do until Leon pulled away slowly. Ada quickly grabbed him and pulled him into another kiss, this time more heated, kiss. Leon' s hands found their way to Ada's waist and Ada snaked her arms around his neck, tangling her fingers in his ash blond hair. Using her tongue she rubbed it on his lower lip silently asking permission, which he granted immediately. She started walking forward and forcefully shoved him into the wall behind him. Leon just groaned in pleasure and put his hands under her shirt rubbing circles on her waist. Ada finally snapping out of it and realizing what was happening pulled away slowly, to both of their disappointment.

Both breathing heavy Ada managed to get out "Sorry handsome but I don't think this is exactly an appropriate time." Leon nodded in understanding as she backed up heading toward the door, he walked forward getting ready to say something when she beat him to the punch.

"Don't worry, I'll be back soon. Girls gotta take care of business." Biting her lip and walking out, leaving Leon standing there... speechless. He soon snapped out of his daze, skulking upstairs and tossing himself onto his bed. His mind buzzing about what just happened, in his apartment, with Ada Wong. He closed his eyes and took off into a world of peaceful sleep, for once there where no nightmares about the famous woman in red.

* * *

So what do ya think? Honestly I dont like it but hey it's my first time ever so drop a review and give me some tips on future writing. Remember Reviews make Unicorns smile ^.^ thanks for reading!.


	2. Chapter 2

Well I suppose I will go on with the story, I have to many ideas to just keep this as a oneshot. Big thanks to Ryma for being my first reviewer I think I have a good idea on making this story stand out and be different, thank you very much for the advice it really did help. Just a warning though my updates will be all over the place, sometimes I don't have time to update or I don't have internet. Plus soon I will be starting school, so just bear with me. So I suppose that's it, on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil or any of its characters. They all belong to CAPCOM, nor do I profit from this writing. I'm just doing this for fun people. I also do not own the song Someday by Nickelback.

**It was hot, his shoulder hurt like someone took a hot knife and jammed it into it as hard as they could. He smelled or the dead, sewer water, sweat, and god only knows what else but at this point he didn't care. The only thing he cared about was keeping the woman hanging off the catwalk holding on to his hand, alive. 'No no this can't be happening' Leon thought. 'She has to stay alive, I won't let her die.'**

"**Ada I've got you, don't give up." Leon strained trying to hold on to the beautiful Eurasian spy.**

**He faintly heard Birkin say something behind him about the G-Virus then fall, but he was to focused of trying to help Ada**

"**Leon,..it's..over just... let me go." Ada said, dropping her head so she wouldn't have to see the sadness on Leon's face.**

"**Shut up, your gonna make it!" He tried pulling her up with his one arm while the other arm held on to the railing preventing both of them from tumbling over into the darkness below.**

"**It's to late Leon,...we both know it." He couldn't pull them up, not with the combination of their two injured arms. 'Dammit why couldn't I have grabbed her with my good arm, ugh stupid!' Leon cursed himself**

"**NO I promised you that we would escape, you just have to help me out here!" Leon couldn't believe what he was hearing, the once so confident and determined woman he one know is now giving up.**

"**I...I really wanted to escape with you Leon,..escape from..e-everything." He could feel her slipping through their sweaty fingers slowly. 'No no no no just a little longer. Just hold on!' Leon was beginning to panic he had to do something fast! He tried one more time to pull her up but the strain and the weight on his shoulder was just to much. She looked up at him then, with tears in her beautiful emerald eyes. **

**With one last smile she said "Goodbye." And let go falling into the darkness below.**

**Wide eyed and unbelieving he yelled hoping so desperately she would come back to him. "ADAAAAAAA!"**

He sat up quickly drenched in sweat and breathing heavily. Remembering where he was and gathering his surroundings he let out a shaky sigh. Swinging his legs over the edge of the bed not bothering to pick up the wrinkled sheets off the floor. He rested his elbows on his knees and bringing his hands to his face and wiping the sweat off his forehead and rubbing his eyes. 'Why do I have to keep reliving that torture, I wish those memories blew up with the rest of Raccoon City' Suddenly his phone started ringing, snapping him out of his thoughts. He looked at his clock seeing the bright green numbers telling him it was 3:47 a.m. Groaning he reached over and grabbed it ungraciously and checked the caller ID, 'Figures'

"Whats up Hunnigan" He answered, his words laced with sleep.

"Sorry to wake you Leon but something's happened and it involves you, I don't think your going to like it, there's an emergency meeting in an hour, you've been requested by chief Johnson, hurry up and head over here." Hunnigan reported sounding kind of worried and rushed.

'What the hell? This can't be good' He though grogilly "Alright, I'll get ready and head over there, see ya Hunnigan"

"Bye Leon" With that she hung up.

'I wonder what could be happening,...oh god I hope it's not Ada' Just the thought of Ada in trouble made him jump up immediately and start getting dressed. He slipped on a navy blue shirt and some jeans. He quickly fastened his gun holster and sheath and his weapons to his body, grabbed his leather jacket and keys and took off toward his jeep.

As he sped down the streets of D.C. his thoughts wondered to Ada. It's been three days since her little 'visit' and she hasn't contacted him in any kind of way. Leon would be lying if he said he wasn't at least a little bit worried. Yeah Ada can take care of herself but against Wesker? From B.S.A.A reports, Albert Wesker supposedly, after injecting himself with a virus, has gained super human strength and abilities. He also used to be the leader of S.T.A.R.S. Before he betrayed them. Chris Redfield, B.S.A.A. Member and former S.T.A.R.S. Member, saw firsthand what he's capable of. Even though he has never met Wesker in person, Leon isn't even sure if he would be able to put up much of a fight against him let alone Ada. 'If Wesker did anything to Ada I swear, virus and superhuman strength or not, I will rip him apart with my bare hands' Leon thought harshly. Ever since Ada visited him the other day he hasn't been able to tear his thoughts from her. He's still confused as to what his feelings for her are. It's not just another crush, and it's not just that he cares for her, no that's an understatement. He may just love her. But he isn't even sure if she care's for him, judging from how she was acting when they kissed maybe she does. But if she didn't care about him, she wouldn't have warned him that Wesker was after them. 'God I wish we just both had a normal life and could live together like all the billions of other normal people on this Earth. But in their line of work it would be impossible for anything to happen between them. They could never have a normal life with each other. No Raccoon took any chance of ever having a normal life away.

'Jeez I need to stop thinking about her, my head is already starting to hurt' Leon thought as he was pulling into his government building's parking garage. Easily finding a parking spot in the rather empty garage, he turned off his jeep, jumped out and locked his doors. Quickly he made his way to the elevators, pushing the button to his agency's floor. After the short elevator ride he made his way towards the security station. He flashed them his badge, and with a nod the guard let him through. Passing through his almost always busy office, he made it to the main conference room. When he entered he spotted Hunnigan and sat next to her, watching everyone get settled in their respective seats and waiting for the meeting to start.

"Hey Hunnigan whats all this about?" Leon inquired trying to get something about this meeting figured out. But before she could say anything chief Johnson cut her off

"Alright people lets get this show on the road, our meeting today is about a possible abduction of a secret service agent that was undercover trying to find some information about possible biological weapons being sold on the black market." Johnson pushed a button that displayed a picture of the agent on a screen behind him. The second Leon saw the picture his heart sank.

"The agents name is Johnathan Kennedy, he has one brother Leon Kennedy, one sister Sarah Kennedy, and one mother Lauren Kennedy. He has been missing for over two days." Johnson and most of the people in the room looked at Leon when Johnson listed him as his brother. Leon just stared wide eyed at the picture of his brother. He was tied up and had a gag in his mouth while some men in black uniforms and gas masks stuffed him in the back of a black SUV.

'This can't be happening, not him, why is this happening?' Leon thought. A thousand questions where swarming through his head but the main one the chief seemed to pick up on.

"We have a possible tip as to who could have done this, Albert Wesker, the former researcher of Umbrella and former leader of S.T.A.R.S. We do not know the motives as to why he was taken by him, or as to where this tip and picture came from. I have decided to have a team go to his apartment and begin searching for clues, also-"

"Sir I volunteer to take in this case alone." Leon cut him off suddenly standing up. Everyone stared at him, surprisingly in understanding. Even Hunnigan was staring at him with a look of worry.

Noticing the seriousness on his face and the determination set in his voice. Johnson complied with him. "Well Leon knowing this is your brother and knowing you and how you like to work alone I guess it would seem fair to let you take this on your own. Hunnigan will be your informant, and and contact, like usual. That is all we have on the subject, so start searching, be careful Leon."

"Always am sir, thank you." And with that everyone got up and left the room, Leon stayed in his seat.

"You sure you can handle this on your own Leon? I mean if it is Wesker who did this I figure it would be a little bit to much for one man" Hunnigan asked worriedly, placing a hand on his shoulder. Leon looked up at her with that same look he gave the chief.

"He's my brother Hunnigan I have to help him, plus if I had a team I would just have to worry about their safety along with my brother's, and that's the last thing I need. Don't worry bout it, I handled the Spain mission on my own didn't I?" Leon lied, but convincingly. He never put in his report that Ada was there. Just thought it would be easier on both of their lives that he left out that she saved him and he saved her, not arresting her and all that fun illegal stuff.

"Alright I believe you can do it, just contact me if you have any questions, go home and get some rest. We'll start our search tomorrow." Leon nodded and began to walk out of the room and toward the parking garage.

'Why would Wesker want Johnathan? Unless he's using him to lure me in, he probably knew I would go to save my brother. Shit!' Leon thought hatefully. About 5 years ago Leon's younger brother decided to take after Leon and join the secret service and try to stop bio-terrorism. His sister decided to help mom with her restaurant. Leon and his brother have kept in contact, meeting up every month or so grabbing something to eat and catching up. He is probably the only other one who know's about Ada. How she saved him and Raccoon and how there where rumors going around that she may still be alive and working for Wesker and how she may be playing a role in the bio-terrorism and the black market. Last time they met up he told Leon that he would keep an eye out for her. But that was a couple of days before he left for Spain. When he got back he tried contacting him but he could never get ahold of his phone. 'Guess I know why now.'

Leon jumped into his car and sped back to his apartment. Turning on the radio the first thing that came through the speakers where 'Someday by Nickelback' 'Ha how ironic' Leon thought.

He turned off the radio and drove in silence back to his apartment. When he got home he made up his mind that he was just going to go to bed then wake up the next morning and go to his brother's house. Making his way upstairs he walked to his apartment and with haste, walked into his room and tossed himself onto his bed not bothering to change or take off his jacket. Rather quickly he dozed off into peaceful sleep.

He woke up about an hour later to a cold draft coming through the room. 'I didn't leave the window open.' Thought Leon groggily. Rolling over quickly he realized what was happening as time seemed to be going in slow motion, his muscles tensed and he reached for his gun as he saw a dark figure standing above him with something in his hand. Before Leon could reach his gun however he felt something pointy like a needle sink into his neck. With his vision fading and sounds seeming to be blocked out by a thick cloud hovering over him, he realized it must be some type of sedative. The last thing he remembers was a deep voice chuckling softly and being rolled onto the floor. Before he fell into dark unconsciousness.

So how was that? I figured I would carry on with the story. I have some pretty good idea's as to what I can mold and shape this into. So yeah I guess this will have to do until next chapter. Also thank you to Afro Sprirt for reviewing, I know you wanted to see them get freaky but hold your horses, all in good time. Anyways let me know how im doing and drop a review please until next time, deuces! ^.^


End file.
